The thousand year old humans
by Anastasia02
Summary: Esther manages to reverse the vampire spell turning all of her children to humans before Bonnie breaks the link. Now all of them are forced to live as mortals and so all of the vampires that have been turned.
1. Chapter 1

Klaus pressed his hand on his chest as he felt something weird; something he had never felt in his life. He felt like all the life had been drained from his body. Suddenly he felt old, tired. "It's done." Bonnie said and looked at Klaus who seemed lost in his mind "Klaus. I am done. You are no longer linked" Klaus lifted his eyes and looked at her "Good. You are free to go." He said and watched her leave the room before standing up and walking to the mirror. He took one hard look on himself and shook his head thinking that his imagination was playing tricks on him. "Nicklaus," Elijah's voice echoed in the silent room "something really weird is going on. I feel vulnerable." He walked to his brother and placed his hand on his chest "And what is most surprising of them all is that" he paused unable to believe that these words would come out from his mouth "I have a heartbeat." He looked at Nicklaus who was blinking fast trying to understand his brothers words " I have a heartbeat" he said again.

Before Klaus had the chance to say anything Rebekah and Kol showed up with the same terrified expression that Elijah had and he was certain that he had the same expression as well. "Let me guess, you feel weird and you have a heartbeat." He said and all nodded. They all turned towards the door as it opened and Esther walked in with a cocky smile on her lips. "Your witch failed. Or she succeeded but it was too late." They all held their breaths and for the first time in so long you could actually hear their hearts beating fast . They were all too stunned trying to realize the truth that came with their mothers words. Bonnie had failed to unlinked them in time. They were humans. "Humans." Kol whispered saying what everyone have been trying to wrap their minds around. "For centuries you despised them. Killed them. Treat them like your personal toys. Made them your slaves. Feed on them and turned them but this is the end of it." She continued as she sat on a chair near the fireplace. "But we are still alive." Elijah noted looking at her hating that she looked way more comfortable in their home. Now she was powerful and they weren't. "because when we turned back to human my instincts kicked in." Finns voice sounded from the door and they all turned to look at him as he closed it.

"I couldn't do it. I wanted to be alive. I am no longer a monster so I deserve to live." He kept his eyes lowered like he was full of regrets that he felt like that. Rebekah shook her head turning to look at her brothers. "What will we do now?" They all looked as confused and stunned as they did before. The validation that they were human didn't help at all. It simply meant that a fear they never knew that would even be possible happened. All these years all they had to be afraid of was the white oak stake but now death was all around them. They alln stayed uiet, their minds were blank from any thoughts. Even their feelings were numb. "Time will catch up." Esther said as she stood up "Soon enough you will all grow old and die. Maybe not today but hopefully tomorrow." And just like that she opened the door and left them there standing. Just hearing the sound of the clock ticking and for the very first time in a very long time every second felt so real.

Klaus kept tapping his fingers on the table thinking. A million thoughts went through his mind and he was trying to put them in order as his eyes were on his phone. It kept ringing and ringing. Stefan, Damon, Elena every single vampire he ever met but her. She didn't call him and there was a part of him that was glad. That moment he felt the weight of centuries burning his soul and he wouldn't stand being in her presence. She would probably tell him that he is worth every bad thought that went through his mind but then again, if Esther was right, soon he would age and die. 'Die.' The word felt so wrong in his mouth when it came to him. He looked around as his siblings were dealing with their own way to come in sense with what was happening to them. He grabbed his phone and stood up leaving as fast as it was human possible. He drove all the way to Mystic Grill and took a seat at the darkest corner away from everyone. He kept refilling his glass and he already felt the alcohol affecting him. He knew that soon he would be drunk and that would be good. He would embrace the moments when he wouldn't think about his upcoming death.

"Of course you are here." He heard a voice and a smile formed on his lips. Alcohol was good but Caroline is even better. "Were you looking for me, love?" he looked at her and she was stunning as always. Maybe even more that she had that soft red blush coloring her cheeks. He pointed the empty seat next to him and kept his eyes on her as she sat with him "Of course not." She said and pushed her golden hair behind her ear. "How do you feel now that you are human?" she asked keeping that tone she always had around him, sarcastic with a hint of worry. "Old." He laughed and filled a glass pushing it to her way "How about you?" she scratched the back of her head looking around in case someone saw her and took a big sip from the drink. "I needed that." Her blue eyes were focused on the golden liquid inside the glass and his silence was more loud than ever. "Weird." She admitted. "You are not usually right about a lot of things but you were right about one. I liked being strong. Being human again has brought joy to my mother but I don't feel like that." She looked at him surprised with how easily she was opening her heart to him but she needed someone who would listen. Someone who would understand. "Now I am just scared that I will go back being that insecure control freak who was begging for some attention. I don't want to be that anymore." She shook her head and finally took a deep breath that was very much needed. "How do you really feel?" she gave him a look that almost melted his heart but instead it made it racing so fast that the fear of an actual heart attack.

"Well, since we are being honest with each other," he paused and opened and closed his lips a couple times before saying the word "scared." His eyes lowered on the table as he felt a hint of guilt admitting it "There is a very good chance I may die tomorrow or in the next half hour." An awkward smile formed on his lips and shook his head still unable to look at her and God knows how much he wanted to but he wouldn't let her see the fear in his eyes. If he was going to die then he wouldn't let her last memory of him be the one of fear. "There is no salvation for the doomed, Caroline." He emptied his glass once more before re filling it already feeling weird in his head. He filled her glass even though it wasn't empty and finally looked in the eyes he loved so much. Because unless someone was an idiot they would have realized that he was madly and deeply in love with her. He could see a hint of sadness in her eyes and he wasn't sure if it was for him or for her state of being human again. "I am sorry." She whispered so softly but he heard her. "For what?" he asked leaning closer to her felling the need to take her hand in his and feel the warmth of her body filling him "That your mother didn't love you enough. She used to. She loved all of you too much but that love was gone." And as if she had read his mind her delicate fingers moved around his giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. Her eyes seemed wet and he reached to her placing his palm on her cheek as his thumb softly massaged the spot "Don't cry for me, Caroline. " She smiled and shook her head "I am not. I feel bad for Rebekah." She looked away immediately making him smile "Sure. So even now that you know that I may turn into ashes in front of you, you're not willing to admit that you are a bit attracted to me?" She shook her head but he could see the smile forming on her lips and the shine that her eyes had. "I don't know what you are talking about." "Sure. Sure." He said and brought his hand on his chest taking an expression of pain.

"Klaus?" She stood up and got to his side so fast that he could have sworn that she was still a vampire . He laughed and placed his hand on her hip keeping her as close as possible. "See? You are worried. That means that you care because you have feelings for me." She rolled her eyes "idiot." She turned to her heel and walked outside and he followed her. He always would follow her. "Come on, Caroline. I was kidding. I just want your confession." As soon as she reached the park she turned to look at him. Only one thought was in her mind. Soon she would lose him forever. And that thought alone was enough to kill her as well. She did loved him. More than words could describe. It was more than she had ever felt. "I have nothing to confess." He laughed "Of course you don't. How about this, if I am still alive tomorrow evening let me take you out for dinner. A date. Just you and me. You will make a dying man happy." It didn't take long before she replied because it was something that didn't need thinking. "Fine. Call me. Or text me." And with that she left again and like a man who has turned into a fool for love he stood there, in the middle of the night watching his love walk away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus woke up early in the morning and kept his eyes on the window watching the sun rise. A smile seemed to be permanently on his lips and the last thing in his mind was the fact that he was human again. He only hoped that he had enough time to be with her. Caroline. Even though as a vampire everything he felt was supposed to be more intense the love he felt for her hadn't changed at all from the moment he was turned. She still had that light that dissolved the darkness in his soul. And her smile. 'That smile' he thought smiling to himself and burying his face to the pillow. Of course he wouldn't sleep with all the chattering that was coming from the hallway so he decided to get out of the bed and check what was going on. Rebekah looked at him as soon as he stepped to the hallway and he could see the tears in her eyes 'it's Kol." She said and he felt like all the weight of the world was on his shoulder. 'Not Kol. Not yet.'

They were just standing there, outside of his bedroom door hearing him cough and you could tell they all had the same thought in their minds 'Is this how we will die?' Elijah finally showed up and walked to them looking at them surprised "What the hell are you doing?" he asked with that strict tone in his voice that made them feel like little kids again "Kol is sick." Rebekah replied with her voice almost a whisper from the fear that Kol would hear her. Elijah looked at them again "And you are standing here becauseeee? " he asked and they all just looked at each other not knowing what to answer. "Move." He said and Finn took a step back letting him open the bedroom door. Kol was laying in his bed with a blanket pulled all the way up so the only thing they could see was his eyes "I think I am dying." He said and from the sound of his voice you could tell that things were a lot worse than they imagined. A cough attack only made them sure that his situation was a lot worse than they thought. Elijah filled a glass of water and as gave it to him. "He may have the flu." Finn said and Elijah nodded "it looks like that but we can't be sure. Bekah make him some soup." "And what makes you believe that I know how to cook?" she raised her brow looking at her brother. "Just try. Please. For Kol." Elijah looked at her letting her see how serious he was and she sighed as she walked downstairs. She took her phone out and after finding the number she wanted she called "Sheriff Forbes, it's Rebekah Mikaelson. I need your help."

"Why is the internet so obsessed with cats?" she asked herself and just continued scrolling "Rebekah, how long until that soup is ready?" Klaus asked and she stayed quiet for a bit "A few more minutes. " she hoped the Sheriff would be there soon because all she had done was coffees and tea and took them upstairs so her brothers wouldn't have to come down and see that she is actually not doing a thing. She stood by the window looking outside and a big smile formed on her lips as she saw the police car followed by another one pulled to the driveway. Of course she could recognize Carolines car anywhere and Klaus would be ecstatic that she is here. "Sheriff Forbes," she said as soon as she opened the door "thank you so much for coming. My brother, Kol, I think he is sick and we don't know what to do. We needed a mother and…" she paused and even though she opened her lips a couple times to say something she just couldn't. "It's okay." The Sheriff replied and stepped in the house with Caroline. "Just warm up the soup and bring it upstairs. Caroline will help you." She left the two girls alone and went to see Kol. Caroline had already lead herself to the kitchen and was warming up the soup while checking the drugs that she had brought with her. "Are you scared?" she asked without looking at Rebekah at all to see that she was nodding "Yes. My mother said that time will catch up with us so yeah, it is scary." Caroline held the thermometer in her hand looking at the girl in front of her and for the first time she didn't see the person who was always antagonizing her in everything, but a girl who needed a mom. "Take this to my mom. She will need to check his temperature because now he actually has one." Rebekah laughed and did what Caroline asked. As she was making her way upstairs she saw Klaus going downstairs "She is in the kitchen." She said and with a smile she got to her brothers bedroom as Klaus walked to the kitchen.

Caroline seemed to busy looking at the empty cabinets to even notice that he was there "At least there is coffee. And alcohol." She closed the cabinets and turned around not expecting to find Klaus just sitting there." OH MY GOD." She yelled and brought her hand to her hand feeling it beating fast. A grin formed to his lips "I hear that a lot." He laughed softly and she let out the breath that she had been keeping 'You scared me. I could actually get a heart attack now." He stood up and walked close to her placing a strand of her hair behind her ear "I won't do it again." He looked at her wanting to get lost in those blue seas that she called eyes, he felt the warmth of her body against his and her breath was mixed with his. He felt her stretch her body just a bit leaning closer to him. Her eyes closed and his breath was caught in his chest .

"Is the soup ready?" Rebekah walked in the room and they immediately pulled away from each other "Am I interrupting something?" she asked looking at them but Caroline was trying to avoid her gaze by filing a bowl with soup and Klaus just shook his head disappointed "You're always,co…" he paused and raised his hands reminding himself that this is his sister "blocking me." He took the tray an walked pass her before heading upstairs. Rebekah laughed and shook her head before taking the medicine that Sheriff had asked her "Thank you, Caroline. " as she was about to leave her alone she stopped having her back turned to her "Don't hurt him. We may not have that much to live." Caroline didn't have enough time to respond to that as the girl disappeared to the other floor.

Bored to be alone for so long, Caroline had written down a list of groceries that the family had to do and as much as she was checking it the more thing she added. Medicine, food, personal hygiene products and many other things. She picked up her keys and the list before writing a note letting them know that she is going shopping but she had only managed to walk to the front door when Klaus was coming down the stairs as fast as he could "Where are you going, sunshine?" he asked and she laughed "Cute. I am going shopping. You guys have nothing for food." His smile grew wider as he reached for a drawer and took his wallet from in it "Caroline and I are going shopping." He said loud enough so everyone could hear him "We don't care." Finns voice echoed through the house making them laugh . All the way to the grocery store Klaus wouldn't stop changing the radio station annoying Caroline more than she would believe "could you stop doing that?" his cocky smile and the fact that he just went on was all the answer she needed. As soon as she parked the car and got out of it she had already regret letting him come with her. "You should have stayed home." She said and walked passed him "And you should have kissed me long time ago. Life isn't fair. Deal with it." He walked in front of her and already started putting thing to the shopping cart. He let her choose anything he wanted and he wouldn't mind at all even if she bought the entire store if that meant that he could spend some time with her.

He keened on the breakfast table and watched her putting the groceries to 'their place'. Whatever that meant because they never had groceries to have a place before but he would go with it "Someone fancies herself as the housekeeper . " he rolled his eyes and shook his head "Shut up Rebekah, she has done more than you." She sat next to him ignoring Caroline as much as she ignored her "Well while you and Miss Mystic Falls over here played husband and wife Elijah and I went to buy blankets because we don't have any and Kol was cold. Also a doctor saw him and she said it was just a cold and he will be fine soon." Klaus kept her eyes on her and nodded "That's good. At least we are not dying. Yet." He looked in the kitchen only to find Caroline not there and he run to the foyer. "Caroline, wait." She turned around and shrugged her shoulders "What? I am heading home." He took her hand in his softly massaging the skin with his thumb "Thank you. For everything. And hopefully I will see you tonight for our date? He raised his brows as he waited for her answer "if you don't let me go to get ready then I will be late for it." She pulled her hand and left the house leaving the man behind her smiling.

"You should wear jeans. You know, casual." Finns voice came from the ladder and he turned to look at all of his siblings, even Kol with a blanket wrapped around him, sitting at staircase. "Np, definitely a costume. It's their first date, he has to make an impression.." Elijah smiled and nodded "Buy her flowers. Chicks love those things." Kol's sick voice came after Elijah's "Where have you made reservations?" Rebekah asked and his eyes widened with a terrified look. "You haven't? I will make some calls." She stood up and headed to her room closing the door behind her. "I will check to see what movie is on." Finn followed her heading to his room with his eyes on his phone. 'I will go and get some flowers. And chocolates." Elijah tapped him on the shoulder as he left the house leaving him alone with Kol "I can help you pick a suit." He said and Klaus smiled. It was the first date anyone had as a human and it seemed that this whole transition somehow brought them together. And he liked that.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline kept moving her eyes between herself as she applied on her make up and Bonnie who was sitting on her bed. Her friend seemed unease and part of her found it amusing. Caroline knew that calling Elena here would make her preparation to the date a living hell and full of guilt. Not that it mattered Elena much when Caroline had objections about whatever was going on between her and Damon but she reminded her friend a few years back when Damon abused her and fed on her. She blinked fast trying to get these thought out of her head and looked at bonnie again who had her eyes on Caroline. "You're burning a whole to my back. Bonnie just say it." She let a sigh as she continue to fix her hair . "So… Klaus? You're going out with Klaus. " Caroline looked at Bonnie through the mirror and nodded "The answer is still the same as the other five hundred times you asked me. Yes. Klaus. That Kaus. Klaus Mikaelson. The Original Klaus. Honestly we don't know anyone else with that name. "

She could see how Bonnie still felt uncomfortable about knowing this and even though the originals were now humans as the rest of them Caroline had the feeling that Bonnie wasn't going to change her mind about how she felt about them. And it was fine by her but the past couple days she saw a side of Klaus she hadn't know because it wasn't there. His human side. She stood up and sat next to her friend taking her hands in hers "Bonnie, I really need you to not judge me. If Esther is right, and she usually is, then Klaus doesn't have much time left. It is not so bad giving a dying man his wish." Bonnie stayed quiet for a bit and finally nodded "Wear the blue dress. It makes your eyes look amazing." With a huge smile on her lips Caroline nodded and stood up starting to get dressed.

Maybe it was the clock that was moving so slow or the fact that she was ready from early but it seemed like she had been waiting for ages until she finally heard the knock on her door. She smiled and opened it but her smile faded and her eyes widened as she saw Rebekah standing on the door with tears in her eyes "Klaus is not coming." She said quietly and Caroline could feel her heart break. Suddenly the air felt too thick to breath and when she managed to breath it felt like a knife cutting in her ribs. The love of her life was dead and he never knew what he meant to her. "The boys are with him now." She continued as she sat on the stairs and Caroline sat next to her. She felt like the most awful human being thinking about her pain when the girl next to her lost her brother. "I don't how we missed it." Rebekah shook her head and Caroline looked at her through her teary eyes. Not saying a word just holding her hands. "I am scared of what might happen to Klaus." Caroline wanted to burst into crying and call his name until her lungs burned but her mind held into one tiny detail.

"What do you mean?" Caroline held into that tiny word of hope. Maybe he was sick. She prayed that it was just that. "It's a full moon tonight, Caroline. Klaus will turn. He is no longer a hybrid but he will always be a werewolf." Caroline closed her eyes and took a deep breath feeling the last of her tears run down her cheeks. He wasn't dead and that was the only thing that mattered. She looked at the sky and as the night started to fall and knowing that the only thing that they could do was wait for morning, Caroline called Rebekah in her house. She didn't want her to be alone and scared, sure she wasn't one of her most favorite people in the world but it was a girl that needed company.

The night seemed endless knowing what would happen tonight. Or maybe it has already happened. The girls had already watched a movie in complete silence which was okay for both. Ate pizza. Listened to some music. Surfed the internet. Sheriff had returned from her duty and was already fast asleep in her bedroom while they were looking for another movie to watch before they would head to bed. For some reason Rebekah only enjoyed romantic comedies and Caroline liked them too but not two in a row. "Klaus had a perfect date planned." She said at some point during the movie forcing Caroline to take her eyes from the screen "He did?" she asked surprised. She knew that Klaus would try to make their date special but she wasn't expecting his sister to know all about it. "He had reservations at this amazing restaurant at the city. And tickets for a movie. After that he found the most popular club for you two to go dancing." Caroline smiled as she thought how much fun she would have to the date that she never actually went. "That's as far as I know." Rebekah laughed and focused on the movie again only to fall asleep a bit after. Caroline put a blanket on top of her to keep her from getting cold before getting to her room and she fell asleep faster than she thought.

After her morning routine Caroline went to the living room only to find the blanket folded and Rebekah gone. She had some coffee and breakfast before reading the list of chores. She left the house with a thousand thoughts in her mind but mostly her mind seemed to focus around Klaus. If he was okay. If he had survived the pain which she knew was too much but thinking all the trouble Klaus went through to make sure that he wouldn't have to live it again meant that it was unbearable for him. Shopping and picking up the dry cleaning happened almost mechanically. She remembered paying but did not speak to anyone. Caroline found it hard to believe that's he could be so quiet even when she sat at the Grill to have some coffee. Her eyes kept looking up and down the street hoping to find one of the Mikaelsons. At some point she thought she saw Elijah coming out of store and getting into a car but she wasn't sure of it. It took all her will to stop looking at the street but her eyes focused on her phone. He didn't call. Or texted. Something. ANYTHING. She pressed her lips together mad at Klaus for all the silence but more mad to herself for letting care so much.

With a new decision to ignore him and move on with her life she returned to her house. As she got out of her car she felt joy fill in her heart and she wanted to run to his arms and hug him tightly and kiss him but her mind screamed to her that she should slap him and go on with her day. "Caroline, I've been expecting you." Caroline picked up the grocery and the clothes from the car before walking to him "Yeah, that's what all stalkers say." She rolled her eyes because she found it very difficult to resist his smile and she found herself falling for his charm again. "Good to see that you are still alive." He smiled and nodded "Yeah, I am. It was the most painful experience in my life but I am still alive. Caroline," he paused and she raised her brow seeing his struggle to say something "I'm sorry for last night. I should have called. I should have called today too. " he lowered his eyes shaking his head as he just had a realization that he was an idiot after all.

"Yes, you should." She said after a while and got her keys out of her bag and as she was about to open the door he took her hand in his "I cannot change that now, but please let me make it up to you." Caroline sighed and shook her head "I can't tonight. I have a girls night planned with Bonnie and Elena." Klaus nodded and smiled and Caroline hated how his smiled had this effect on her. She made her feel like a little girl falling in love and the boy of her dreams is finally acknowledging her. "I know. I talked with Bonnie." And she was surprised how easily he changed her mood to irritated. I am not changing my plans for you." She looked in his eyes so he would know that she was dead serious about this and she really was. She needed that girls night. They all did. "I am not asking you to." He paused and there it was that smile again and those dimples that killed her a little every time. "How about a picnic? Now? Like, now." He moved to the side and Caroline saw a basket at the side of the porch. "Fine. But I want to change first. Wait here." He nodded and she closed the door behind her going to her room as fast as she could.


	4. Chapter 4

Even though she was ready in the first ten minutes in her room, Caroline was just standing there waiting to see if Klaus would get impatient. If he would knock on her door or come to find her. Half an hour later he did nothing of that. He just stood outside waiting like a gentleman. She smiled and opened the door "I am ready." She said and locked the door behind her before facing him "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Klaus smiled and shook his head "Nothing, love." They made their way to his car and he opened the door for her before going to the driver's side. While he was focused on the road Caroline found it impossible to take her eyes from him. He didn't seem to be bothered or notice it for that matter. He seemed concentrated on the road and it took her a while to realize why. He was mortal. They both were. He wasn't risking his safety or hers. She looked back at the street thinking a bit.

Silence was long but not for a moment uncomfortable. She knew they were far away from Mystic Falls and he laughed when Caroline reminded him that her mother was the sheriff and shooting him would actually hurt. "I'm not kidnapping you, Caroline." He said in such a sweet voice. She felt a shiver on her spine when she heard her name and she had never reacted like that before, so why was that so special? When he parked the car and unfasten his seatbelt he finally looked at her "Besides, you came with me by your own free will." He smiled and got out of the car opening her door but Caroline didn't move at all "You are still taking me back home, right?" she asked and her eyes fell on his dimples that formed when he smiled. "I will. I promise." She unfastened her seatbelt as well before getting out. He didn't let her carry anything. He set everything on his own giving her a moment to take in the scenery,

Her eyes wondered to the horizon for a bit before she looked up in the sky. They were in a forest but the trees weren't so close to each other letting the sun flow down. She liked that warmth. She had missed it. She closed her eyes letting the soft breeze touch her skin and the sound of a nearby river relax her and carry all her thoughts away. Klaus was quiet. Too quiet, she thought after a few minutes and she opened her eyes to look at him. He was sitting on a table cloth and kept her eyes on her smiling. The sun made his eyes look more blue than they were and she wondered how she hadn't noticed before 'What an idiot you are, Caroline." She thought to herself and joined him sitting to the other side.

"Why were you smiling before?" She asked after taking a sip from the champagne he had brought with him. He wet his lips before taking a sip as well and looked at her with that mischievous smile that you just knew he was up to nothing good. "I was just taking in all the details of your beauty. You seemed so peaceful that I wanted to keep that image in my mind and paint you." She lowered her eyes on her fingers for a bit, she had seen his paintings before and they were magnificent. "Ever since I met you I keep drawing more." He said and looked away as she looked at him. Like he was ashamed of what he said. "I call you my personal muse." She swallowed feeling how heavy that word was for an artist. "Muse?" she asked so quietly not sure that he heard her but he did because he looked at her "Can you blame me? You give me so many feelings, Caroline. Feelings that are a bit confusing I admit but I have them. You know how I feel about you already" she looked away for a bit feeling that hint of guilt inside her. This man may not be alive the next moment and she had given him a hard time but once again he was here showing her how much she meant to him. "and yes, you may not want me the way I want you but we have been through some situations together that have inspired some dark paintings but some of them are full of beauty. Like you."

She kept her eyes away from him for a bit not sure what to say. Part of her didn't want to commit and how could she? The man had done more cruelties than anyone she had ever met but he had done so many things for her. She couldn't ignore it. But most importantly, he was a dying man. She felt her eyes fill with tears and she pressed her lips together cursing the moment she let her thoughts take so much out of her. "Love" he whispered leaning close to her. His hand passing though her hair making her look at him and as she saw his eyes so full of love she couldn't keep the tears back anymore. "No." He said and she lowered her eyes not able to speak a word. She had a million things to say but she felt like there was knot on her throat keeping her from speaking. And he didn't ask her to. He moved close to her and held her not saying a word. His chin resting on top of her head and tears wetting his shirt but he didn't move.

She didn't know how long they were like this but the sunlight wasn't so bright anymore. He was still holding her in a way that was hard to explain. Softly like she was so fragile and would become a million pieces in his arms but tight enough to feel like he was putting every broken piece of her back to place. "Klaus" she whispered "Right her, love" he pulled back a bit looking at her. She noticed that his eyes were red as well. He looked like he had being crying as well. "I'm sorry for this. I know this isn't how you imagined the picnic." She forced a smile on her lips and he shook his head "No, Caroline. You're wrong. I wanted a picnic with you. You are emotional. I've met you as a vampire, don't forget that." He smiled and so sis she but it was more genuine than the one before. "You cried for me. Because you are afraid of letting yourself care for a man who may become ashes." She pressed her lips again not wanting him to go on. She felt tired and she was too emotional to hear about this but he cupped her face making her look in his eyes "But you don't understand." He said and his thumbs wiped away the last traces of the tears from her cheeks. "Right now, I am happier than I have ever been. I have you."

He took a deep breath straggling to say what and she didn't interrupt him. She took out of her chest her feelings, maybe not in words but she did and he was there. She would do the same. "Caroline," he looked deep in her eyes like it was an unexplored sea and he wanted to be the first one to find out their secrets. "I hold in my hands the only woman I have ever loved in a way that I can't find the words to explain and I know a few languages but no word is enough in any of them. If I was going to die the next minute I wouldn't care because I had this moment with you. I held you while crying and slowly took your pain away." He got a bit closer in a way that she could feel his breath against her lips.

She knew he had more to say but he couldn't. He already told her what he had to. What she needed to hear. He was in love with her. "Her lips parted wetting them with her tongue. They felt dry and she didn't like it but it didn't matter that much. Her hands moved to his face cupping it. She took a deep breath as her eyes lowered to his lips. She felt his lips pressed against hers and her eyes closed immediately as he kissed her back softly. Lovingly. It was a soft kiss but in it a million fireworks exploded.


	5. Chapter 5

It could have been one moment or one lifetime from the when his lips touched hers but it wasn't important. When they finally broke the kiss Klaus felt as if the entire oxygen had left his lungs. She was truly breathtaking. Still holding her in his arms they both stayed quiet and it didn't feel weird. Their silence was beautiful, comfortable. She had her back turned on him so her hair was on his face, something that would normally have bothered him but with her he didn't mind. He smelled her strawberry scent shampoo and wondered if he could possibly be more in love with Caroline than he already was. And the answer was yes. All his life he believed that being a vampire had made his senses stronger but right now, this moment, he felt everything stronger than before. Her touch. The warmth of her body. Every breath she took making her chest move along. He smiled to himself and made a silent promise to not let her see how love-struck he was. Well, at least not for now. "Klaus" Carolines soft voice interrupted their silence bringing him back from his thoughts "Yes, my love." he whispered to her ear placing a soft kiss on her skin "It is going to rain." she said and his eyes moved to the sky. How on earth did the weather changed so fast or how long have they been like that? "I do like the rain" she said as she left his arms leaving him with a strange sense of loneliness "But I don't enjoy the scent of wet dog." she said jokingly as she stood up and he shook his head laughing "Oh, werewolf jokes. I should get used to them." With her help everything that they had spread on the ground found their place in the car before they got in just in time for the first drops of rain hit the car. "That was close." he smiled starting the engine and focused on the road. Knowing that he no longer had his vampire senses to help him and how dangerous the road could get with rain he kept his eyes on the road completely focused until he heard a chuckle from Caroline "What now?" he asked giving her a quick glance before turning his attention on the road again "Nothing I just haven't noticed that wrinkle between your eyes before. Or is it new and part of your human charm?" "What? I... I don't have wrinkles. Shush" he said but her chuckle turned to a low laugh "Hold on" she took her phone and snapped a picture of him zooming in on the spot between his eyes "There it is. It's so cute" Klaus rolled his eyes and smiled "It's not a wrinkle. Delete the picture." Caroline let her phone aside and shook her head "We both know that I won't. And it is a wrinkle. Well, you're a thousand plus something years old what did you expect? Well, you still look good for your age." He knew that there was no way in changing her mind on the photo or the so called wrinkle so he let the subject aside "Do you want to go somewhere else or drop you off at home?" "Home" she said without giving it much thought and when she saw the frown on his face she placed her hand on his thigh "I do enjoy my time with you but I do have to get up early tomorrow. The book fair, remember? I am a part of it and if I am not there everything will burn." He nodded as he parked the car outside her home seeing a light coming from the window and Sheriff Forbes giving a glance outside "Well, your mother is home so you're safe." he smiled and looked at her. In his eyes somehow she had turned more beautiful in a matter of minutes "Text me when you get home and drive carefully." his smile grew wider knowing that those are words of love without even saying the word. "I will." he said and leaned to her kissing her softly. He watched her leave until she was inside her home before driving away keeping a huge smile on his lips the entire time.

Rebekah got out of the car after parking next to Elijah's car close to the City Hall. The place was full of cars and people carrying boxes and bags, mothers and fathers running around with their kids enjoying the sunshine after last nights horrible weather. She closed her eyes briefly enjoying the breeze and the suns warmth on her skin before Klaus closed the trunk a bit too hard "Well, someone's in a bad mood" she said taking a bag full of books and followed her siblings to the main road. "I never realized that staying up late can have that effect on me." Klaus said as he carried a heavy enough box of books before Kol added one more. Klaus gave him one of his killer looks but he couldn't stay mad at him for long. His brother was still a bit sick but he insisted that he needed to be out of the house. "Why did you stay up late then?" Rebecca asked looking at him "I know you came home early and alone so what happened?" Klaus shook his head and smiled a bit when she said that he returned home alone, as if his sister didn't know him well enough. He wouldn't rush anything with Caroline even if he took him his entire life to prove to her how much he loved her. She wasn't one of those girls you just sleep with, you court her, you flirt with her every day, you appreciate her. "We were texting most of the night until we both couldn't keep our eyes open. Also she has that ego that she didn't want to say goodnight first." He grinned as they approached the stands. Small wooden stands filled with all kinds of books on them and people walking around, others shopping, others leaving their donations and there was Caroline with her tablet in hand arranging everything. Klaus smiled as their eyes met and he approached her as fast as the weight he carried in his arms allowed him. All his siblings followed him talking around with others while his lips quickly found hers. He could kiss her for hours if someone behind him didn't clear his throat, turning around he saw Carolines mom, Sheriff Forbes, with a serious face and one hand in her radio and one hand on her gun "I can shoot you and actually hurt you now so don't push it." She said and by the tone of her voice you knew she meant each word. Keeping back a smile Klaus nodded "Yes, Ma'am. I will be very careful. I do want to live." She gave Caroline a quick look seeing her daughter more happy than ever and shook her head before she walked away but before they could enjoy their alone time Rebekah approached Caroline "So what do I do with those books? They all said I should ask you." she pointed to the men and women behind the stand who apparently didn't want to take responsibility if something didn't go according to Carolines plan. "What books are they?" she asked and Rebekah took a quick glance in the bag "I don't know to who they belong but they are the Harry Potter books." she shook her head and Klaus shrugged indicating that they weren't his books. As Caroline gave her tablet a look to see what stand they should be displayed at Kol appeared taking the bag in his hands "Those are mine and I am not done reading them yet." They all gave him a surprised look about that statement "You're reading Harry Potter?" Klaus asked "Yes. I was on the internet the other day and I was searching about the best books of the last hundred years, you know the time I spend daggered in the basement, and it was on the list. I ordered all the books but those came first and I want to read them." They all stayed quiet just looking at him and he shook his head "I don't have to explain myself to you." he said and walked away towards the car leaving Rebekah and Klaus behind him laughing "He definitely needs to date." Rebekah said before Matt caught her attention leaving the couple alone again.

As he promised Klaus was a perfect gentleman for the rest of the time he spend with Caroline assisting her in pretty much anything she needed, and there were a lot of things to do. As the day reached to an end and the stands were closing for the day he finally had the chance to ask Caroline to get a break so they could eat something else than chips. She gave a quick glance around making sure that no one needed her and nodded "Sure. That'd be great. I'm actually starving."she said as she finally closed her tablet and Klaus checked his phone "Everyone are at the Mystic Grill so let's join them, shall we?" she nodded and giving a quick glance at the police car that was parked a bit down the road checking if her mother was looking, and thankful that she wasn't, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Each kiss was different than the one before but the love he purred to his kisses never changed and that made her feel blessed to say the least. "Let's go." He smiled widely as he kept his eyes on her before he finally snapped back to reality "Food, yes. Let's go."

His sibling had occupied the biggest table in the place and thankfully away from Elena, Stefan and Damon. Elena didn't approve what she and Klaus had and she made that very clear with her text earlier that morning but Caroline wouldn't deal with that now, but soon. She had a few things to say to her and her precious company as well. After almost an hour they were all full with food and enjoyed Bourbon or beer as they sat around chatting. Caroline mostly listened to their stories as she held Klaus hand under the table smiling to how the family seemed to finally open up to those around her. Finn suddenly lost his smile and his attention stayed on a woman sitting alone at a dark corner of the room. "You have got to be kidding me." He said and everyone turned to look who he was looking "Mom?" kol said and his hands turned to fists. It was clear that the mood changed and the anger of what their mother did, or tried to do, still lingered. She felt Klaus' hand tightening her own and she squeezed it softly assuring him that she was there. They were all so quiet and focused on the woman who walked out of the place. Elijah gave the check a quick glance and open his wallet leaving more money than Caroline would guess that dinner truly cost but she doubted he noticed. In a synchronized move they all stood up and so did she but Klaus let her hand. "No, love. You're staying here. Who knows what she's got in her mind this time. I won't have you get in any danger." his hand rested on her cheek as his eyes got lost in that blue sea hers were. Without another word or even a kiss he joined his brothers and sister and they all left leaving her standing there alone in an empty table. After only a couple seconds of strongly thinking she followed them outside not caring if she would be in danger if it meant that there was a possibility that Klaus was as well. The thought of losing him brought ache to her heart.

Making sure to leave enough space between her and the Mikaelson family, Caroline followed them to a clearing in the woods. A woman stood there alone close to the tombstones of the old cemetery and close to the cave opening that had their names written. Caroline hid behind a tree trying to be as close as possible so she could hear what was going on. Some candles Esther lit gave enough light in the area and it only made the scene even more weird. All of them stood in a semi circle keeping their eyes on her without saying a word until she broke the silence. "It is nice to see that you are all united and taking care of each other." she looked at them but none of them moved or spoke a word " It took you a thousand years and turning back to humans to achieve that. Even though that wasn't my original purpose it is nice to see that image." she nodded and stood there looking each one of her kids "What do you want?" Kol asked. "I heard that you were sick, Kol. I wouldn't expect you to be the first one of my children to go but I see you got better." she pressed her lips as if the fact that her son stood alive and well in front of her brought her discomfort. "You didn't answer my question" he said and she took a deep breath "I am not sure how much time either of us has on this world and I wanted to spend every moment I can with my children " Rebekah laughed and shook her head "Like we didn't hear that before." Esther turned her attention to her daughter "I understand that you don't believe me but this time when all of you die so will. Forever." Klaus pressed his lips " I literally ripped your heart out and you're still here so we have hard time trusting you." Instead of replying to him her eyes moved behind them "I am glad to see that you finally found the girl of your dreams." They all turned to look at Caroline who cursed to herself for not hiding better. Klaus walked to her and closed his eyes for a moment clearly mad "I'm sorry." she whispered and looked at her "I wish for once you do what I ask you. This isn't safe. Leave. I'll stop by once this mess is taken care of." She opened and closed her mouth a couple times ready to say something but from the look on his face she knew that this time saying no wouldn't be the best thing. "I'll wait." she whispered and walked away taking one final look behind seeing Klaus returning to his position between his siblings.

Reaching to her car she felt restless. The woman was now a witch and they were vulnerable. She could easily kill them if she wanted. She held her phone in her hand ready to call Bonnie thinking that her friend could do something to help but the image of Bonnie sacrificing so many for all of them stopped by her mind. Leaving her phone on the empty seat next to her she drove to her home with her hands clenching on the steering wheel and her lips pressed. A thousand thoughts in her mind but mostly she wondered why didn't she kiss him. For all she knew it could have been the last one. Pressing her eyes shut she refused to let herself believe that and took her purse and her phone as she left the car and walked to her house. She stayed with her mother watching a movie even though she didn't really watched. She held her phone tight and checked it more often than ever. It was well almost midnight when her attention moved her phone screen to the room wondering when her mother left for bed. Taking a deep breath before she filled a glass with whiskey to help her with her nerves she decided that there was nothing to do but wait. Klaus was safe. He had to be. Was he?


End file.
